rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
GM's Journal
Friday 4th March, 1892 - The Gathering The prospective members of the group receive this letter, hand delivered by a young boy who does not wait for a reply. Thursday 10th March, 1892 The group, following the instructions in Thomas' letter, meet at speaker's corner. Thomas gives them this letter to read. All of them accept the call of the Rippers ... some only after securing a stipend of £10 a month. Willie Garvin manages to help 'Rig' Jenson avoid a public brawl. A curious Blind Gypsy woman names each of the new lodge. Robert Carstairs: The Learned One, Guardian and Guide. Willie Garvin: The Loyal Companion. Sir Robert Holmes: He who was, and shall be again. Belladonna House: She who Changes. Tom 'Rig' Jenson: He of the Hard Hand. Morag MacTannon: The Fay. Reverend Steel: He of the Perilous Seat. The Gypsy also identifies a stranger as more than he appears, and The Revered, Garvin and Holmes accost the curiously changed man. This note is found in the pocket of the stranger. Returning to their new rooms, as provided by Thomas, Garvin is surprised to find his former love, Helena running out into the street. Her husband has been missing for several days, after some bad gambling debts caught up with him. Carstairs returns home to use his father's library and newspaper archives to research Belladonna House, as he has heard of her father. He discovers, that according to the sources available to him, Dr. Gregory House does not have a daughter, and has never married! Friday 11th March, 1892 - The Umbral Rooms Much research is done into the gambling club of which Helena's husband is a member. It is discovered that 'The Umbral Rooms' is a club to which membership can be gained only by personal invitation, and, as such, an alternative method of entry will be required. Rig hears of several deaths in the Tiger Dock area, in which he has worked before. Saturday 12th March, 1892 A Plan is concocted in order to gain entry to The Umbral Rooms. Carts and Crates and other materials are gathered. Sunday 13th March, 1892 Reverend Steel is distressed by the plan to break into The Umbral Rooms on the day of rest, and persuades the group to delay their action by a day. He, Morag and Sir Robert all attend different churches that morning. Carstairs is nowhere to be seen. Rig, Willie and Belladonna head to the Tiger Docks area to investigate the deaths. At the Tiger Docks, Rig discovers that two of his aquaintances have been different over this last week, since they were involved in a brawl with a Polynesian Sailor. Trying to track them down, Rig, Willie and Belladonna hear a man scream, and rushing to investigate discover a half man, half shark monstrosity, biting Tom Portman, one of Rig's friends in two! Garvin is sorely wounded by the beast, but with both his and Rig's efforts, it is defeated - changing, as it dies, into the form of John Jacobs, another of Rig's friends. Taking a necklace, carved in the image of a Shark, from the body, the lodge members flee the scene. That evening Sir Robert investigates The Umbral Rooms in person, discovering that the Cellar is blocked up from the outside - a curious thing to be done where deliveries need to be made. Carstairs is absent as he recieved this note from his father. He researches Dr. Mitchell. Monday 14th March, 1892 The plan to infiltrate The Umbral Rooms is put into action. En Route the lodge members spy an incredibly skilled puppeteer, working a Punch and Judy show - he is able to keep 4 puppets working at once! After the show the Puppeteer gives rag dolls out to some of the children that were watching. Morag buys a doll from one of the children for a sixpence and is then inundated by offers from other children - Sir Robert gives all of the children thruppence to leave them alone. Meanwhile, the rest of the lodge have broken into The Umbral Rooms, thanks to Garvin's ability to open locks without a key. They discover the members of the club are in a strange, fugue-like state, and they attack the lodge members, telling them "You should not be here". Undeterred, the lodge, now joined by Morag and Sir Robert, continue to investigate the club, finding their way to the cellar. The cellar is well appointed as a private gambling area, and there is a single, locked door that Garvin is able to open. Beyond the door is a corridor containing six cells, in one of which is Helena's Husband! Belladonna sets to helping the poor man, but he turns and attacks her, even as other club members, directed by a frenchman in a top-hat, assault the rest of the lodge moving out from the clubs inner sanctum. Garvin spies a strange Hourglass-like object within the sanctum, full of swirling energy. The fight is going against the lodge members until Morag, steeling her nerves in spite of her terror, makes her way into the clubs inner sanctum. and, gazing into the hourglass, realises that it contains the souls of the club members. Something comes over her, and with what appears to be holy fire, she destroys the hourglass and slays the Frenchman, before collapsing herself. She remembers nothing of her actions during this time. There has been gunfire during the altercation, and the Police soon arrive - fortunately the quick talking of the lodge members, backed up by the protestations of Helena's husband, Lord Wicks, that they were acting in the public interest, keeps the Police from causing any problems. It is ironic, perhaps, that even as the Police are being convinced of the lack of ill-intent on the part of the lodge members, Garvin is robbing the club's vault, taking several gemstones. Carstairs is working at the British Museum, aiding in the assembly of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton procured by Dr. Mitchell. Tuesday 15th March, 1892 Belladonna and Garvin bribe the attendant at the Morgue to let them take the body of the Frenchman from The Umbral Rooms in order that they might investigate his apparent supernatural powers. Wednesday 16th March, 1892 - Carstairs Investigages Mr. Holmes Carstairs completes his work on the Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton. While taking a break that afternoon, overhears that the celebrated consulting detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, has not been seen for several months. Deciding he is the kind of man that might be useful to the Rippers, he resolves to discover the reason for the dissapearance. Thursday 17th March, 1892 Carstairs breaks into 221b Baker Street, and is encountered by Dr. John Watson. Eventually he discovers that Holmes has been missing due to his Cocaine addiction. He resolves to help him, and does so by locking him in the basement of the Egyptology department of the British Museum, so he can't get hold of his Cocaine. Friday 18th March - Friday 1st April, 1892 Wilson Thomas visits, and the use of a Rippertech lab is secured for the next fortnight. Belladonna does research into the body of the man dupped 'the croupier' - she believes that she might be able to create an implant from his fingers, and an extract from his brain. Over this fortnight 2 doses of 'Extract of Luck' are created. 'Rig' spends his time in sparring matches at the docks. During the first week he is injured, and spends the second recuperating. Reverend Steele spends the fortnight recovering from the attack on The Umbral Rooms, not physically, but spiritually, as Morag's actions have caused him more than a little angst. He spends some time in the Ripper's library trying to understand what she did. While he gains no direct answers, he finds many references to a group known as "the Rosicrucians". Morag and Sir Robert spend time trying to track down the Punch and Judy man they saw before - and do indeed find him. Noticing a new character in his show - a young child, they come to the horrific realisation that the new character is one of the children that took away a rag-doll from the performance they saw previously. Garvin ingratiates himself with the servants of Lord and Lady Wicks in order to get a message to Helena. He recieves a letter from Lord Wicks in return, asking to meet him. Shortly after this meeting there is an announcement in the Times, applauding Garvin and his companions for their part in the rescue of not only Lord Wicks, but several others. Carstairs' actions during this time Friday 18th March - Detectives and Dinosaurs Discovers that Holmes somehow managed to smuggle a needle into his 'cell'. And takes it away. That evening he attends the fund raising party his father requested him to, and recruits Dr. Mitchell to the Rippers cause. As he does so, however, there is a strange tremor that runs through the Museum and Dr. Mitchell is knocked unconcious. Rushing to investigate what has happened, Carstairs passes through the Etymology hall, where the exhibits, pinned to their boards, have begun to move! Entering the main exhibit it is apparent that the Tyrannosaurus Skeleton has come to life! Through derring do, Carstairs is able to defeat it, along with a foreign gentleman that bursts in announcing his command over the beast. Calling upon Wilson Thomas, an arrangement to hyponotise those that were at the fund-raising party to make them believe all is well is made. Saturday 19th March Once more, Holmes has managed to acquire a needle. Putting two Ripper guards on the door, Carstairs leaves him for another night. Sunday 20th March Again, Holmes manages, somehow to gain a needle of Cocaine. Monday 21st March Even tied to a chair, Holmes is able to free himself, and inject with a needle Carstairs swore was not there before. Tuesday 22nd March Again syringes are found in Holmes' room. Carstairs decides to leave the guarding of the detective in the hands of his fellow Rippers, and spends a week recuperating from the injuries he suffered battling the Tyrannosaurus Skeleton. Tuesday 29th March Returns to visit Holmes again. Somehow he has managed to acquire a syringe containing a 7% solution of Cocaine every night. He resolves to spend the night in Holmes' cell. Wednesday 30th March In the small hours of the Morning, a ghostly figure appears, identifying himself as Professor Moriarty, he hands Holmes an equally ghostly syringe, which solidifies in his hands. Overcoming his fear, Carstairs takes the syringe from Holmes. Moriarty leaves, with a doff of his hat. Thursday 31st March Again, Moriarty Visits. Friday 1st April This time Carstairs invites Watson to join him. Introduces him to the Spirit of Moriarty, and at the Doctors insistance, leaves Holmes in his care, in order that Carstairs himself may rest and recuperate from his continuing injuries. Saturday 2nd April, 1892 - Punch and Judy Belladonna Grafts the fingers of the man dubbed "The Soul Devourer" from the Umbral Rooms episode onto Rig, in the hopes that the Soul Devourer's time-manipulating swiftness will pass to Rig. The surgery is a success, but Rig develops an unstoppable urge to gamble. Morag and Reverend Steel research puppets in the occult and myths. Sir Robert buys Garvin and new suit and they search London for the Puppeteer. Sir Robert makes a spectacle of himself by declaring publically that the puppets are working themselves! Sunday 3rd April, 1892 While the rest go to Church, Sir Robert and Rig spar. Rig takes things a little too far when struck by Sir Robert, flying into a berserk rage, and is stopped by Belladonna smashing a vase over his head. Later that evening Sir Robert in his vigilante guise searches the sewers of London. Monday 4th April, 1892 The Punch and Judy man is finally hunted down. It transpires that it is, in fact, the puppet of Mr. Punch that is 'running the show'. In a battle in the sewers, the puppets are defeated. Rev, Steele gives the puppeteer money to re-start his life, and discovers that the Mr. Punch doll was originally bought in a pawn shop in Oxford. Morag recieves a telegram from 'Archie' requesting her presence at the Monastery in St. Catherine's Glen ... an atlas is used and it is located. Tuesday 5th April, 1892 The journey to Scotland begins, travelling via Oxford it is discovered that the Pawn shop where Mr. Punch was supposedly bought, never existed. Wednesday 6th April - Friday 8th April, 1892 - "Archie"/The Torchwood Estate A train journey to Scotland, with stops. Rig breaks a rib in a fist fight brough on by his gambling habits. Rev. Steele recieves a vision of a woman in black on some high and bleak moor. Belladonna aids a gentleman with medical difficulties. Carstairs, 8th April Carstairs, now fully healed, discovers the group has left for Scotland, and follows. Saturday 9th April, 1892 A coach and four is secured to take the group from Blairgowrie to the village of Lair, near St. Catherine's Glen, where there is, apparently, a "Good Inn". On approach to Lair the carriage is attacked by Wolf Men and wrecked! Morag's horse, George, is slain. They walk to the Inn where they arrange for rooms for the next week or so. Sunday 10th April, 1892 After a breakfast of porridge all but Rig attend the local church service. The Vicar invites them to lunch with him and his wife, and they discover that the local monastery has been abandoned for several months. It is also noted that a lot of cattle have been going missing recently and that none of the parishoners from the nearby hamlet of Cray have attended church in the last month. It is intimated that "The people at 'the house'" might know more. Returning to the Inn, where Rig has been gambling, they interview several farmers, discovering that the MacBrydes have suffered fewer losses than the other families in the area, and that they 'protect' their herd with mistletoe. A cart is hired, making use of Sir Robert's deep pockets, and a journey to the Monastery is undertaken. En route they pass through the village of Cray, abandoned, and showing signs of struggle. At the Monastery they investigate the abandoned lodgings, during which a band of Wolfmen attacks! With the threat dispatched, they continue their research, discovering that the monks have been trying to infiltrate 'the house' since a 'great failure' some 13 years ago. Using the Monastery's kitchen as a makeshift lab, Belladonna makes use of the Wolfman corpses to provide Rig with bone stiffening implants, increasing his resilience, but leaving him almost crippled until the surgery wounds heal. The Reverend is highly disturbed by the surgery and the implications that it might hold for Rig's immortal soul. Carstairs, 10th April Carstairs' train is delayed in Yorkshire, due to a damaged section of line. While staying in a nearby village awaiting further transport, he hears rumours of people going missing and decides to investigate. Monday 11th April, 1892 With Rig heavily dosed on Morphine to help overcome the pain from his surgery the previous night, they travel to 'the house'. Upon arrival they find that it is no longer there. The gate is cast to one side at the end of the drive, and while the foundations are present, the house itself is nowhere to be seen. Garvin spots a heavy stone trap-door, and with some effort it is opened, revealing a stairway. Descending, a small underground complex is discovered - a room containing several cabinets of curious, a library and a set of cells. The Cabinets Contained within the cabinets, and taken away, are: *a box, approximately 9"x4"x2" and covered on one side with small buttons, each marked with a strange symbol. *a Silver sphere, 6" in diameter, carved with intricate lines and with a flattened section (1" diameter) that when pressed, causes a terrible screaming sound that can stun those that hear it unexpectedly *a double padlocked chest, with a parcel label attached marked "Return to St. Mary's Cardiff. Not for Use" The Library Contains several books on the occult, and a notable inscription on the bookcase "To protect our Empire against Enemies beyond the Imagination" Research discovers from a journal that an institute was formed here 13 years ago, but Queen Victoria herself, to perform this exact task. In moving the books for transport, Belladonna discovers a small alchemical lab that has been used to extract sap from mistletoe. The Cells The cell corridor is locked from the inside, though Willie claims otherwise, after he has 'examined the lock'. Within the cell corridor there are several cells, most unlocked and open, but three are locked. Belladonna circumvents disaster by noticing the cells have been electrified! A body is recovered from one of the cells, surrounded by his own excrement, and several empty bottles, labelled "Viscum Album" - essence of Mistletoe! The man pulled from the cell is delirious, and when taken into the open, is recognised by Mrs. MacTannon - it can be none other than 'Archie' himself Sir Robert notes that tonight is the first night of the Full Moon, and realising that they do not have enough daylight to make it back to the village of Lair, they decide to spend a second night in the Monastery. Upon arrival, Willie notes that the dormitory rooms (which they did not use the previous evening) have been slept in recently - is it possible that the monks are, in fact, the wolfmen? Relocating to the Church, as it may be more defensible, Willie and Belladonna mark the windows and doors with Mistletoe, on the reccomendation of Mrs. MacTannon. Archie is left, bound in case he might 'turn' in a cleared area of floor to recover, while Sir Robert, Rig, The Reverend and Mrs. MacTannon explore the catacombs beneath the Monastery. Sir Robert takes a Sword and Shield from one of the corpses, much to the chagrin of the Reverend. Rig steals a ring from another grave under the cover of this argument. As the Argument erupts below ground, a shaft of moonlight shines through a window and bathes Archie and causes a transformation, breaking him from his bonds. He launches to the attack, but seems to be fighting with his new, bestial, nature and his attacks are not as earnest as they might otherwise be. Soon, more wolfmen join the fray and a general melee erupts. Archie eventually flees, and the remaining Wolfmen are defeated, but not before Archie regains enough control to ask Mrs MacTannon to "Help Me ... Please ..." The Reverend is severely injured, his left arm little more than pulp, and many others are in a bad state after the battle. Belladonna provided pain relief with Morphine, and then amputates the Reverend's arm, lest it cause a poison in the blood that could kill him. In spite of his pain, the Reverend is able to call on the power of God to heal his friends, but then drops into a melancholy state. They sleep, suffering deep and fitful dreams. During the night, Willie's curiousity gets the better of him and he picks the locks on the double padlocked box, finding inside a single, left handed metal gauntlett. It fits him well, when he tries it, and gives a strange, but curiously pleasant, tingling sensation. He hides it about his person, and replaces the contents of the box with a gauntlett from the knight entombed in the catacombs below. . Tuesday 12th April - Tuesday 3rd May, 1892 Belladonna insists that Rig rest in Scotland until he has fully recovered from his surgery and the majority of the group agree, for their own reasons, to stay with him. The Reverend, however, insists on leaving, and returns to his home in Sandford to better come to terms with the loss of his arm, while Sir Robert makes his way back to London - being so long away from the social scene could impact upon his societal contacts. Garvin spends some time wandering the Highlands 'experimenting' with his new-found gauntlett, sparking thoughts in the minds of both Belladonna and Mrs. MacTannon that he might have been infected by the Wolfmen. They resolve to test the theory using Mistletoe and cause him some stomach upset, but little else. It would appear he has not been infected. When Rig is declared fully recovered, they make their return to London, passing through Manchester on the way, where Garvin encounters and aids a group of Rippers from that city. In thanks for his aid, they gift him with a pair of Silver Ripper Claws! Belladonna also acquires new property on the journey, winning a complete set of luggage in a competition in Crewe. Carstairs' actions during this time After three days searching the Yorkshire Moors, Carstairs comes accross a seemingly abandoned farm. Investigating and finding recent blood spatters he resolves to discover more, but is then struck over the back of the head and everything goes dark. For some time he is incarcerated in a cellar, fed and watered, and overhears conversations about a feast and a sacrifice. Losing track of time, he escapes eventually, burning down the farm in the process. Eventually making his way back to civilisation, he returns to London. Wednesday 4th May, 1892 - The Third Hand of Kali Arriving back in London, Belladonna, Garvin, Rig and Mrs. MacTannon are drawn into a curious affair after a mysterious man leaves a note in a cab which they subsequently take. The note leads them to discover a plot to recover "The Third Hand of Kali" by a group of Thugee, which could give them unimaginable power ... The battle takes them deep into a secret lair, hidden in the underground train system, where they battle first a Statue, animated by the Thugee cult, and then a beautiful woman who at first appeared to be a captive, but then showed her true form as a Snake Woman! Taking Garvin under her sway she uses him as a pawn to attack the others, but is eventually defeated. Friday 6th May, 1892 - The Return of the Ripper The group, with the notable exceptions of the Reverend and Sir Robert, gather together once more, and tales are told of recent experiences. The possibility that Mrs. MacTannon is possessed is discusses, and investigated. Investigation into the defeat of Ghosts is also made. Belladonna brings to the attention of the group a set of serialised adventures of a group known as "The Night Watch" that match the recent adventures of those assembled. Determining that the articles could not have been written by any of those present the matter is left alone. The discovery that Cartstairs has Mr. Sherlock Holmes incarcerated comes to light, and he is moved to the House Residence to 'convalesce'. It is discovered that Belladonna has a prior relationship with Dr. John Watson, to whom she refers as 'Uncle John'. Garvin hears of murdered prostitutes in Whitechapel, and investigates, finding that they have had their internal organs removed. That night he patrols and interrupts the murderer as he is removing the viscera and recovers a blood covered Bonesaw. The Murderer escapes, but Garvin is seen at the scene by police Saturday 7th May, 1892 An artists impression of Garvin appears in the tabloids and he is almost arrested. Carstairs quick thinking and invention of 'Egyptian Fever' gets him off the hook. Everyone congregates at the House Residence. The two men that have been guarding Holmes, Bond and Roberts, are also in attendance as guards. Holmes is no better, and nothing seems to be able to be done about his Ghostly Visitor. The Bonesaw turns out to be marked as the property of Dr. John Watson! Sunday 8th May, 1892 The Sunday papers report an outbreak of 'Egyptian Fever'. Celebrated Dr. House, who is purported to be treating a patient for this illness, refuses to comment. With the suggestion to Holmes that Watson may be in danger of arrest, since his Bonesaw was found near a murder victim, Holmes breaks out of his need for Cocaine, as he has something to investigate instead! Looking at the evidence available, he soon fingers 'Bond' the Ripper Guard as the 'New Ripper' thanks to soil deposits on his shoes, the left handed prints on the bonesaw, the fact that Bond himself is left handed and had access to Dr. Watsons bag on more than one occasion. In order to entrap the 'New Ripper', Rig dresses as a (scarily convincing) woman, and the rest lie in ambush. The 'New Ripper' manages to get the drop on them, and severely injures Garvin and Rig both, but is eventually defeated and handed into the custody of the primary London Lodge. Holmes is then approached by the Ghost of Moriarty - whom he believes to be a survivied Moriarty - but Holmes fights the fiend off. Monday 9th May - Wednesday 18th May, 1892 Garvin and Rig rest and recuperate. Garvin is hale and hearty after this time, Garvin still requires rest. Thursday 19th May - Tuesday 31st May, 1892 - The Unexpected Stories of Algernon Rose Rig is resting up and has one single wound left. Belladonna and Carstairs have been investigating the stories in "All the year round" Wednesday 1st June, 1892 There is some breaking and entering at the offices of "All the Year Round" in order to find out who "Algernon Rose" really is. It transpires that he is actually a Reporter for the Times! Tracking him down Rig runs afoul of the Police, and is run out of Chelsea. Meanwhile Belladonna, Mrs MacTannon and Carstairs meet with him and, upon discovering that he is genuinely 'making the stories up' and that the relationship to the recent adventures of those assembled is purely coincidental. By proving to him the existance of the supernatural, they convince him to cease writing his tales as they could bring the full forces of the Cabal not only upon the Rippers but upon himself too. Belladonna, Mrs MacTannon and Carstairs gain a contact in the British Press! In the offering of proof of the existence of the supernatural they take the reporter to the main London lodge, where Johann Van Helsing allows them to show him certain things in return for a promise to look into the dissapearance of his father. A counter-bargain is struck, in which they convince Van Helsing, in his father's absence, to allow them to set up a lodge of their own. The lodge will be ready for them once they have returned from Scotland, where Dr. Van Helsing was last known to be. In order that the lodge be properly staffed, they head to Whitechapel to recruit more aid - visiting the house of ill repute where they fought the rogue Ripper - and after a minor altercation with a Vampiric Minion, convince four of the 'staff' there to join the cause. Some minor injuries are sustained during the 'recruitment process', but most are healed, with the exception of Rig, who could do with a week or so's respite. A promise to Van Helsing has been made, however ... Thursday 2nd June, 1892 - The Missing Van Helsing/Journey to Rosslyn Rig declares himself well enough to take a trip to the docks, where he gambles, and loses. Mrs MacTannon, Belladonna and Garvin head to the London Lodge to talk with Van Helsing Jr. and begin to research the possible wherabouts of his absent father. Bonnie joins them briefly, but is somewhat overwhelmed by all of the book work going on, so returns to their rooms, where she finds Rig, upset due to lack of funds. Those at the London Lodge spend all night in research. Rig and Bonnie engage in other activities that take them through the night. Meanwhile the Reverend and Carstairs oversee the setting up of the Lodge in Southend and Sir Robert engages in social activity, pre-empting his time away. These notes are found, and It is discovered that Van Helsing Sr. has travelled to Rosslyn in Scotland to investigate 'The Apprentice Pillar' - he believes he has some secret code that might reveal more information about that which he ultimately seeks. Rosslyn itself is investigated and links to the Knights Templar and their worship of a demon, summoned through a silver head, are found. Friday 3rd June - Wednesday 15th June, 1892 After many delays, the trip to Rosslyn is completed. Various methods of research and investigation are attempted around the town, with rumours of a Full-Moon haunting of the Apprentice pillar turning up. Bonnie narrowly avoids being arrested for soliciting, and Rig turns out to be a minor celebrity in the town due to his fighting prowess! It is discovered that the members of the Masonic Lodge hold the key to the chapel, which is locked, except during services. Sir Robert's wealth and status prove invaluable in obtaining the key to the chapel. Thursday 16th June, 1892 The chapel is investigated - Bonnie uses her feminine wiles to distract the key holder, persuading him to take her on a tour of the graveyard, leaving the others alone in the chapel. The chapel is searched thoroughly and the apprentice pillar gets special attention from Belladonna. Rig and Garvin search the vestry. Using the code that Van Helsing Sr. had left behind, Belladonna opens up a secret passage in the chapel. They are about to investigate when a group of men in white robes and hoods come out of the passage! They know about the Rippers and it seems that Van Helsing has been here and made a deal with them that no other Rippers would come here. The leader of the 'cultists' demands that the Rippers leave now, 'or else'. No one seems to want to leave, so a battle ensues, during which a mighty horned winged beast that breaths fire is summoned by the leader of the cultists - he calls the beast "The Baphomet". Taking cold iron knives from fallen cultists, the rippers are able to defeat the fiend, but not before it drains some of the very essence of life from Rig, leaving him blinded in one eye! After the battle both Rig and Sir Robert are left somewhat injured. Investigating the secret passage after the battle, Sir Robert takes a life sized sculpture of the head of a bearded man in Silver into the care of the Rippers, to keep it from the hands of others, Rig chooses to be the one to carry the item. Meanwhile Rig and Garvin interrogate the one surviving cult member, discovering that Van Helsing had visited Rosslyn in search of "The Pillars of Atlantis" which were originally acquired by the Freemasons in Egypt, and brought to Rosslyn. The Pillars themselves are said to contain indecipherable secrets from a time before the biblical flood. Several years ago Dr. Jack took the pillars away for safekeeping and study. Friday 17th - Sunday 19th June, 1892 The group travel back to London Monday 20th June, 1892 - A Lodge of their own Reporting back to Johann Van Helsing, he thanks the group for their efforts, and is relieved that his father left Rosslyn safely. He assumes his father is now chasing down Dr. Jack and the Pillars of Atlantis. He does not forbid the group from looking into the matter further, but does reccomend that they look to their lodge, as they are now responsible for the area around Southend. Tuesday 21st - Thursday 30th June, 1892 Rig and Sir Robert rest and recover, though Rig has some complications. Thanks to the intervention of Belladonna he will survive, but requires more rest than was initially thought in order to recover fully. Rippers from the lodge are sent out to investigate missing persons, and thwart the minions of the Cabal in a nearby graveyard! Friday 1st July, 1892 - Investigating Southend Each of the Rippers does their own investigations in and around Southend. Rig Heads to the Docks area and ingratiates himself with some of the dockers. Gets invited out drinking and is taken to a Cock Fight where he spies the Man in the Red Sash! Meeting up with Garvin at the Cock Fight, they leave together. Garvin Attempts to infiltrate the criminal element in the area, and finds himself directed to a foreman at the Docks by the name of "Fisk" - he goes to visit Fisk that night, at a Cock Fight he is holding. Upon meeting Rig there he puts himself forward as a former sailor (true) who stole some gemstones from his Captain (False, Gems were stolen from the Umbral Rooms) and some-time manager of Rig the Boxer (Somewhat True ...) Fisk agrees to fence the gems, and arrange a bout or two for Rig to prove himself. Sir Robert and Mrs MacTannon Spend time devouring the local newspapers looking for any hints of Cabal activitiy. They note a number of missing persons over recent months and years that all seem to go missing on the Spring Tides, with the most common occurences on the Highest Spring Tide of the year (this year falling on the 29th September) That evening Mrs MacTannon goes to visit Mrs Jones, the widow of the most recent missing man, but when she brings up the subject, the door is closed in her face. She resolves to addend the same church at which the missing man was last seen the following Sunday. Belladonna Speaks with Barry the Grave Digger who was recruited to the Rippers during June's Strategic Missions. He tells of recent Grave Robbing that has occured. Belladonna goes to look at the most recently disturbed grave. Carstairs Is called to work at the British Museum and spends little time in Southend. The Reverend Is busy with preparations for the following weeks offical "Ground Breaking" ceremony for the building of the Archway House, the cover for their lodge. Of course, much of the Sub-Basement area has already been prepared. Bonita Goes to visit the local record office to look into the death of her Parents who lived in Southend and died, apparently of poisoning. The records she is able to access confirm this and go on to suggest that since they both died together the most likely cause was 'some bad food' Saturday 2nd and Sunday 3rd July, 1892 The group gather in the rooms that they have secured and discuss their various findings. On the Sunday Belladonna and Mrs. MacTannon attend the Catholic evening service where they are welcomed by the Curate, Father Seamus O'Toole and invited to join the weekly women's group meeting, this coming Wednesday. Monday 4th July - Friday 8th July, 1892 Further investigations are carried out. Garvin and Rig Garvin is called to a meeting with a man who is interested in setting up some fights with Rig. They are instructed to meet at a crossroads on the way to Great Wakering. Upon Arriving only Garvin is permitted into the darkened interior of the coach that is waiting there. He talks with a man with a German accent who says he will prepare his fighter for a bout against Rig. Giving Garvin a silver ring with a Bat Motif he tells him that upon seeing this, Fisk will know that the bout has been accepted and will contact Garvin with a Date, Time and Location. For the Rest of the Week, Rig is Resting and Garvin getting into his 'cover' of being a Groundskeeper at the new School. During this time he spots a strange figure in a long, dark coat and bowler hat watching the grounds. Belladonna and Mrs MacTannon Attend the Womens group meeting, Mrs MacTannon is given the cold shoulder by Mrs. Jones. Later in the week they look into the provenance of the ring that Garvin was given. It holds no Hallmark, but is definitely Silver. Other than some loose heraldic reference, or perhaps the linking of Bats to Vampires, not much information is gleaned. Saturday 9th July, 1892 - Many Meetings The Groundbreaking Ceremony takes place. Sir Robert Tries, and Fails to win the Coconut Shy. Belladonna fares no better. Garvin and Rig spot the curious man in a Bowler hat moving around the grounds. Sir Robert 'meets' with Percival St. James-Smythe - a northern man, and industrialist, who has been told to come and stay by the sea "For his Health" Belladonna meets his son, Bartholemew, apparently an aspiring actor, much to the chagrin of his father, who presses a folio copy of a new American play into her hands, insisting that she read it. It is titled "The King in Yellow" Bonita spots an elderly gentleman having his pocket picked, and raises a Hue and Cry. Sir Robert runs down the thief, a young boy, who is carted away by the police. The victim turns out to be The General Sir Charles Harrington, GCB, DSO, MC. who invites Sir Robert to visit him the following afternoon. Sir Robert accepts, and intends to take Belladonna with him. Fisk contacts Garvin with a message that simply says "Warehouse 9, Midnight, Tomorrow" That evening Belladonna reads "The King in Yellow". She has read the first act, when Bonita persuades her to turn off the light and allow her and Mrs. MacTannon some sleep. Grudgingly , Belladonna agrees, although the book seems to have some 'call' upon her. Sunday 10th July, 1892 - The King in Yellow Over breakfast Belladonna is still reading "The King in Yellow" and trying to get all of the others to do so as well. But she is not successful. She continues reading through breakfast while the others talk. They are interrupted by a cry of "No Mask? No Mask!" From Belladonna, as a swirling pool of nothingness opens beneath the chair she is sitting on, and devours her! Garvin and then Rig are not as stunned as the others, and see the portal. They dive in after her, and visit Carcosa, encountering and then defeating the King in Yellow himself. Lost Carcosa On arrival, Belladonna sees a Greco-Roman Plaza, with a beautiful fountain, and a market. Garvin, and then later Rig, who entered the portal slightly afterwards arrive to see the ruins of what must have once been a proud city now laid to waste. Where Belladonna sees beauty, and a bustling market, they see naught but decay and death. High on a hill overlooking this all, is a temple, or castle of some sort with towering pillars. They are somewhat unnerved as the moon rises in front of the temple, yet behind the hill at the same time. Belladonna sees a masked carnival procession of some kind moving through the plaza and up the hill towards the temple. She joins the revellers that Garvin and Rig cannot see. Whilst attempting to break Belladonna out of her delusion, they are attacked by two mask-wearing creatures in grey robes. The 'Procession' continues up the hill, drawing them closer and closer to the temple, the mask-wearing creatures dragging Rig and Garvin along with them, they fight back, tearing the clothes from the creatures, revealing bloodied skeletons beneath! They seem invulnerable to harm, and drag them further and further until Garvin tears the mask from one and it crumbles to nothingness. After much consternation, the mask is torn from the other, but they are already at the brow of the hill. The mesmeric voice of the King, draws Garvin over the brow of the hill, Belladonna following willingly, with Rig in tow. The King, to Belladonna resplendant in his almost golden robes, wears a mask of a wise old man, but Rig and Garvin see the 'truth' an ambulatory figure of stone-like quality. He offers the gift of immortality to one, and a return to their home for the others, Belladonna is ready to take the cup of blood-like liquid that is offered, but Garvin scatters the chalices, and the King attacks. After a mighty struggle, they defeat the King, pushing him off a cliff and return to the real world. The Return When they return to the real world, the others ask why they dove under the table, and are then shocked that all three are injured and/or covered in gore. The Remains of the Day Sir Robert visits with The General Sir Charles Harrington and secures his support for the Rippers in their defence of Queen and Country to the tune of £50 per month, on the proviso that he is kept up to date with the actions of the Rippers 'in the field' Belladonna and Rig investigate the use of Opium in regaining one's mental stability. Later that Evening Rig takes part in a fight against 'The Kaiser' a moderately well known German fighter. He beats him, but only just. Monday 11th July, 1892 - Sunday 17th July, 1892 Rig rests and recuperates in the care of Belladonna. Sir Robert and Mrs MacTannon further investigate the grave robbings. They hear a scream and arrive too late to save the life of Victoria, one of the Rippers from the lodge. Based on the wounds that Victoria suffered, they deduce that a pack of Cannibalistic Ghouls must be active in and around the graveyards of Southend. Who brought them here and why is another matter entirely. Monday 18th July, 1892 - The Curious Case of Cotterill and the Krauts. Sir Robert recieves a telegram from a Lady Ameila Cotterill, requesting his aid in finding the murderer of her father, as she has heard he is a man of good character that knows how to look into such delicate matters. Some research brings information on her father, Lord Arthur Cotterill, who is a partner in an arms firm, and has several patents with the War Office, has a house on Dartmoor in Devon. Tuesday 19th July, 1892 Further research discovers that the last few patents that Sir Arthur has tried to sell to the War Office have not been accepted. Wednesday 20th July, 1892 Meeting with Lady Ameila various pieces of information are gathered about the murder. The papers have been kept out for now, in the hopes that the mystery may be solved before the murder becomes public knowledge. The group travels to Okehampton that afternoon, arriving late in the evening. Thursday 21st July, 1892 Over breakfast Rig reads a newspaper article detailing an escaped lunatic from a nearby asylum. It states that he has already killed one man. Investigations begin in earnest with a questioning of the Butler, a scouring of the Study in which the body was found, a search of the grounds outside the broken study window, and an interview with the local Doctor who performed the autopsy. It appears that some papers may have been taken from the open safe, where there is some evidence that the lock may have been picked, and the window was broken from the inside. One set of footprints leads to the open (not broken) window. A different set lead away from the broken window and a third set lead to and from the broken window. This is followed by a trip to the asylum, and an interview with the Doctor there, a German by the name of Muelhoffer. Rig walks accross the moors and encounters an ornithologist, whom he scares off the moors, accompanying him back to Okehampton where he then speaks with the station master in about 'foreigners'. Discovering that the German Military Attache came to visit, asking for directions to the Cotterill estate on the day Lord Cotterill died. Later, three more foreigners also German arrived, and left later the same day. Returning to the Cotterill estate, they find Cotterill's business partner (with whom Cotterill had had an argument the afternoon before he was found dead) and interview him. Belladonna returns to the Asylum to ask another question, and as she returns she spies a man moving around on the moor. Dinner is served, and then all go to sleep, to prepare for further investigations the following day. Friday 22nd July, 1892 Belladonna and Rig begin the day by searching the moors for 8 hours, looking for Belladonna's mysterious figure, eventually finding Willy McTacvish – he bolts, and as they try to stop him the trauma turns him into a wolfman – but it is the middle of the day, and just before the new moon. During the fight he switches from Man to Beast somewhat randomly. Garvin and Mrs. MacTannon Deciding to head to the Asylum to perform their own interview with the Doctor, in the hopes that they might find some more information, he refuses to see them, but they still scope out the asylum with a view to breaking in later. Returning to their rooms they search the Cotterill mansion again, but only succeed in finding some love letters between Lord Arthur and his Wife. Sir Robert Makes his way into Okehampton to deal with some important telegrams that he must send to keep up his social activities. Together Again When McTavish is brought back he has an 'adverse reaction' to a painting of Lord Cotterill. It is decided that more information must be at the Asylum, but that with McTavish in hand, and now apparently not turning into a wolfman, he should be handed over to the police. Sir Robert takes him there while the others go to attack the asylum. Much sneaking around gets rid of the external guard, and Garvin silently picks the lock on the door. They burst in, but are unable to silence the guards swiftly enough, and an alarm sounds. A general melee ensues, during which some of the inmates are set free and join the fight on the side of the guards. It is a hard battle, but eventually won, even with a hulking brute of an inmate present . Mrs MacTannon shows her magical might, and is almost straight away attacked by an invisible assailant. The battle starts to turn against the group, until Mrs Mac Tannon casts a spell that she previously could not! The invisible fellow, seeing the battle turn against him, makes a run into the night, but the rain outlines his form, allowing Garvin to throw his cudgel with great accuracy, felling him. The guards are the next to run, though the inmates keep fighting. Soon all is done, and it is revealed that the invisible attacker is none other than Dr Muelhoffer himself! Garvin ensures that there are no witnesses, bar one guard, who is kept in the custody of Rig, then explores the asylum while Belladonna tends to wounds. He does not find the medical centre for some time, to the chagrin of Belladonna who would have found the facility useful in healing the rest of the group, as some are left with injuries. A brief reading of Muelhoffer's non-Rippertech related notes by Belladonna and Mrs Mac Tannon reveal that he was part of a plot to recover Lord Cotterill's Blueprints by 'any means nescessary' and they are to be returned to "The Master of Night" in Transylvania, via Germaby. There are many mentions of "The Night Guard" but none of the Cabal. In Muelhoffer's appointments diary, the entry that was seen yesterday "Lady Henrietta, London, 7.30pm" has had an addendum "BP - Von S" added. This cements the groups opinion that Herr Oberst Von Steinhagen is involved in the plot, and that they only have until tomorrow evening to find this Lady Henrietta and stop the Night Guard from gaining the blueprints. The following morning they take the early train back to London, sending a telegram ahead to inform the London Lodge that they are bringing a prisoner, and that they also need to know where they can find "Lady Henrietta" an associate of Herr Oberst Von Steinhagen. When they arrive they are met by a member of the London Lodge, it transpires that "Lady Henrietta" is not a person, but rather a boat, belonging to the German Government, that is due to leave dock at 7.30pm this evening. Making their way to the boat, the group are met by none other than Clancey Trombley, the Birdwatcher Rig met. It turns out that he is a member of the British Intelligence Service. Along with BIS the team raid the "Lady Henrietta" after agreeing (reluctantly) that Von Steinhagen cannot be killed, as his death would cause an international incident. Although his is captured, Von Steinhagen intimates that he does not work for the German Government, except as a cover, and throws himself on a grenade, in the hopes that his death will spark an international incident. BIS clears up the death, and promise to be in touch with Sir Robert about his team of vigilantes later ... During this time, Garvin notes a newspaper headline about a group of sailors that have seen a 'ghost ship' ... a three masted pirate craft. A riot caused by them has destroyed goods owned by Holme's father ... with the aid of BIS they release the men and five of the six are recruited to the cause over the next week.